Almost Is Never Enough
by anoniblast25
Summary: Nunca sería suficiente el pensar por qué las cosas sucedían de una manera poco esperada, ni por qué ella no tenía grandes expectativas. Sólo piensa que, sentados en el Piano de Cola con los besos degustados a cereza y las palabras como "Te quiero" o "Te amo", jamás deberían acabarse de una manera tan blasfemia. {ONE SHOT}


**ALMOST IS NEVER ENOUGH**

 _ **Título:**_ _Casi Nunca es Suficiente  
_ _ **Writer:**_ _Nina Blast (anoniblast25)  
_ _ **Idioma:**_ _Español  
_ _ **Género:**_ _Angst, Nostalgia y Romance  
_ _ **Tipo:**_ _Oneshot  
_ _ **Fandom:**_ _Ouran High School Host Club  
_ _ **Pareja(s):**_ _Un soft Tamaki x Haruhi bc la OTP *corazón gay*_

* * *

 **HOLA GENTE BONITA!**

Aquí Blast con un nuevo oneshot catalogado en angst con algo de depresión extrema y tristeza, wooow! *le dan palazos*

Admito que esta idea ya es algo vieja, hace mucho que no escribía algo de Ouran (y lo que había escrito lo borré, lol), así que fue algo difícil meterme en el papel de todos, por lo que omití varias cosas como diálogos, etcétera. Me centré más en la narración, y esta vez, desde la perspectiva de Haruhi.

Lamento a los lectores que leen mis fics de Free! ISC / ES; el capítulo de Gaia nunca llegó y llegará hasta el otro fin de semana, matenme si lo desean, pero ya que el jueves publicaré otro oneshot y actualizaré FRCA xd

Me despido para que puedan leer. Si te gustó, déjame un review o un fav+, se agradece mucho (,:

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

 **[Casi Nunca es Suficiente]**

 _Nunca, nunca es suficiente.  
Una mentira vivimos,  
Me gusta decir que uno somos,  
Y que eso es lo que oímos._

Cada vez que Haruhi se enojaba, el culpable siempre solía ser Tamaki. Y aunque lo admitiese, él no cambiaría jamás.

Porque siempre que algo pasaba, Tamaki la sentaba con él en el Piano del Host y se empeñaban los dos en recordar alguna letra en el cuaderno de Fujioka, para después ser tocada con elegancia en el Piano de cola blanco.

Un cuaderno lleno de letras amorosas y amargura infinita que casi nunca sería suficiente.

Y eso era especial entre ellos dos, porque sólo pasaba cuando eran los últimos en quedarse.

Varias veces fueron las que Haruhi se sonrojó ahí mismo, varias veces fueron las que Tamaki intentó regalarle besos y tocó sus manos. Millones en las cuales las palabras como "Te quiero" o la declaración "Te amo" fueron dichos.

Y eso era especial entre ellos dos, porque sólo pasaba cuando nadie les veía.

Sin embargo, las cosas no paraban aunque ella más así lo quisiese, porque los constantes acosos no cedían y las dulces palabras que le hacían querer vomitar eran en demasía. Tanto así, que lo único que podía hacer, era tener que ignorarle a tal grado de pensar que él ya no estaba en la Tercera Sala de Música donde el Host se celebraba todos los malditos días de su vida escolar.

Pero ella lo presentía y hasta le gustaba.

Y ella creía que todo seguiría así, por lo que no se preocupaba cuando una vez se acostumbró y todo siguió su curso.

Pero todo cambió al llegar una muchacha de buen porte. Su cabello, que era blanco y sus ojos celestes; siempre pintada con un color vino en los delgados labios.

Esa muchacha se había llevado bien con todos al principio, inclusive con Haruhi, quien amablemente le enseñó la escuela. Días y días ella siguió a Fujioka para observarla y _"aprender de la vida de los plebeyos"_ y Haruhi al estar tan acostumbrada a esos tratos, no le dijo nada.

Pero todo se le acumuló.

Porque las palabras dolían y los insultos se hacían presentes. Era de economía regular y de porte regular, ¿por qué algunos de aquellos ricachones le tenían que decir cosas feas a las espaldas?

Lo más gracioso para ella, fue que todo comenzó cuando aquella muchacha de cabellos albinos le llamó frente de todos que era _una plebeya inmunda_ y _vulgar._

¿Por qué le había dicho eso? ¿Qué no eran _"amigas"_?

Y claro que el Host Club salió a defenderla; pero se quedaron mudos al percatarse de que la muchacha sabía el secreto de Haruhi: que era **una mujer.**

La hipocresía en la muchacha que había conocido creció. Y con ello se llevó al Host.

Porque los acosos cotidianos de la mayoría pararon un día, las palabras dulces se detuvieron a mitad de las oraciones y los tratos ya no fueron los mismos; y ella se quedó angustiada, parada en medio del Tercer Salón de Música al cual ya no pertenecía.

Kyoya pagó su deuda.

Hikaru y Kaoru ya no le hacían bromas.

Honey ya no le ofrecía pasteles, pays o no le pedía que cargase a su conejito de peluche.

Mori le ignoraba más de lo normal.

¿Qué había sucedido de repente?

Pero aun así, Tamaki siguió tocando algunas de sus notas personales en el piano.

Y los días pasaron, así como las noches y los llantos de los cuales Haruhi jamás había podido ser capaz o al menos pensar que podría hacer.

La solicitud de Loberia llegó de nuevo, y esta vez, lo aprovecharía.

Y una tarde en la cual se había quedado hasta tarde en el colegio, llegó por las cosas que aún quedaban suyas en el Host Club.

Y al abrir la puerta, quiso llorar.

Porque un Tamaki avergonzado y acostado entre las teclas del piano con la muchacha de vinos labios en su regazo, fue suficiente como para darse cuenta.

La verdad le había llegado como flecha que atravesó su corazón.

Tamaki ya no era _su tonto_. Era ahora el de _ella_.

Pero sólo se dedicó a sonreír con unas lágrimas perlases que cayeron y cayeron. Y el tono de las teclas cedió, para dar paso a un Tamaki asustado cuyas manos se acercaron a Haruhi lo más cercano posible.

Y ella, con una delicadeza de dioses, le apartó para limpiarse los ojos.

—Lamento haber interrumpido algo importante —Había dicho—. Vine a recoger mis cosas.

Y caminó rápidamente hacia uno de los cuartos en la Tercera Sala de Música donde Kyoya guardaba algunos vestuarios o cosas relacionadas con el menú del Host.

Pero las palabras de Tamaki se escucharon más resonantes de lo que hubiese pensado, y ella le ignoró como siempre, pensando que él ya no estaba allí.

La muchacha también se quedó perpleja ante la reacción, no pensaba que Fujioka fuese a tomárselo tan calmada al saber que ella y Tamaki ahora estaban saliendo.

Y Haruhi atravesó la Tercera Sala de Música con las ganas idas.

Esa noche lloró. La solicitud de Loberia seguía en la mesita de su pequeña sala. Había tomado el papel y lo había estrujado entre sus brazos.

Porque le diría adiós a Ouran High School, al Host Club y a Tamaki Suoh.

Y así sucedió. El examen a Loberia fue demasiado fácil con su inteligencia. Una semana después, ya no asistió a Ouran.

La plebeya inmunda y vulgar ya no estaría en el Host Club.

Y Cuando Tamaki se dio cuenta de que la pequeña florecilla de su Jardín, aquella a la cual sólo le ponía atención, la única que cuidaba con amor; se había marchado, fue tarde para volver a contactarle.

Porque Haruhi había ganado una beca en el extranjero, y se perdió en el horizonte de futuro.

Pero ahora estaba consciente de que quizá y ella le hubiese olvidado, porque siempre la recordó como su pequeña hija, con el cariño de padre con la que la cuidó.

Y sin embargo, llegó a amarle como a nada en el mundo.

Porque los acosos constantes con las palabras dulces y las flores que revoloteaban alrededor suyo acabaron una vez que ella se esfumó. Todo mundo se dio cuenta hasta sus familiares. La relación con la muchacha de albinos cabellos desapareció de la noche a la mañana.

Y el Host Club acabó con mala racha al no tener a su Rey presente, ya que Tamaki lo había dejado.

Cada vez que Tamaki hacía estupideces, la que se enojaba siempre solía ser Haruhi. Y aunque lo admitiese, él la extrañaría siempre.

Porque siempre que algo pasaba, Haruhi se tomaba las manos con él en el Piano en cola del Host y se empeñaban los dos en escuchar el sonido de las teclas, para que después Tamaki le diese un beso.

Un beso degustado con olor a cerezas y fresas que casi nunca sería suficiente.


End file.
